Atrapa la Snitch
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Catch the Snitch", de TeeNa3. James Potter y Lily Evans tienen la relación más extraña de toda la escuela. No es odio, y tampoco es amistad. Sin embargo, pasan bastante tiempo juntos... por motivos obvios. Clasificada como M por alto contenido sexual, sexo explícito y lenguaje.
1. Le prenderás fuego

Vamos con una nueva traducción sobre Lily y James. Es la primera vez que me atrevo con un fic más largo, ¡espero no arrepentirme...! Hasta el momento ya he traducido tres capítulos, así que prometo por lo menos dos más esta semana. No olvidéis decirme qué os parece la historia en los comentarios...!

Pdta.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito en próximos capítulos. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 1: Le Prenderás Fuego  
**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 1. You'll burn a hole, by TeeNa3)_

— ¿Vienes, Prongs?

— No, voy a ir a la biblioteca.

— ¿A la dondeteca? No es en serio…

— Claro que no soy Sirius; ese eres tú.

— Ja, ja, qué gracioso — Sirius miró a James y le hizo un gesto grosero que demostraba que no le había hecho gracia. Ambos chicos eran inseparables y que algo como una biblioteca (Sirius ni siquiera sabía que James conociese esa palabra) no podía ser la causante de que se separasen.

— Tengo que escribir una redacción para Slughorn, creía que te acordabas.

— Vaya, no recuerdo cada cosita que tienes que hacer, tengo mis propios asuntos de los que encargarme — respondió Sirius, mirando a una chica rubia que acaba de pasar frente a ellos y desapareció tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

James sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

— Ya, seguro que tienes esos asuntos llamados… ¿Cómo se llamaban? — se burló, fingiendo concentración. — ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hormonas! — Soltó una carcajada cuando Sirius repitió el mismo gesto grosero. — Que me hagas el corte de manga no hará que cambies — dijo mientras apartaba las piernas de encima de la mesa y se ponía en pie. — En fin, me voy a ver si Lil… — se detuvo repentinamente al ver cómo Sirius arqueaba las cejas. — … a ver si el libro que quería está disponible. — rectificó rápidamente. — Ya sabes, el del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. — Sirius entrecerró los ojos — ¿Qué?

— Nada, no pasa nada — contestó, observando a la rubia que volvía a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al cruzarse con ella, James le sonrió y, aunque no pudo verla, estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado.

* * *

Lily Evans estaba sentada en la biblioteca, estudiando para los exámenes. Sabía que estaba perfectamente preparada, pero los últimos días de mayo para los estudiantes de sexto de Hogwarts no podrían ser más agotadores. Leía todos los libros que pasaban por sus manos, y sus ojos los rastreaban como si fuese un escáner para metales. Estaba a punto de abrir el volumen de "Historia y Acontecimientos de los Magos Británicos" cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño destello que había salido de una estantería, en donde no había nada minutos antes. Entrecerró los ojos con rabia y abrió la página, pero el destello volvió a aparecer. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Se creía que ella no se daba cuenta de que la había estado espiando durante todo el curso, cuando estaba a solas en la biblioteca a las noches, pero sus gafas reflejaban la luz del sol y hacían que ella se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, incluso sin que él quisiese.

El destello apareció de nuevo. Merlín, odiaba a los típicos chicos deportistas que se creían que podían conseguir a cualquier chica del colegio simplemente porque jugaban al Quidditch y tenían esos músculos por los que cualquier chica se moriría. Y él era uno de ellos, la persona más segura de sí misma y molesta del mundo.

Otro destello…

— Potter, ¿tienes pensado salir de una vez?

Una maraña de pelo negro salió de detrás de la estantería y dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

— Un día más, y terminarás por hacer que mi cabeza prenda fuego por culpa de tus gafas — dijo, poniendo el libro a un lado.

Un chico de diecisiete años vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris apareció tras la maraña de pelo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy intentando prenderle fuego a tu cabeza? — sonrió al ver cómo Lily se abrochaba el botón superior de la camisa, que se había dejado abierto por el calor. Se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba sentada la chica. — En realidad, es tu pelo el que podría prender fuego a mi cabeza — Lily se alisó el pelo pelirrojo y volvió la mirada a sus libros.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese…

— Ya sabes lo que quiero — susurró en su oído, haciéndola temblar al tiempo que, involuntariamente, separaba los labios… El aire de repente aumentó de temperatura y le pareció que se le hacía más difícil respirar. Volvió la cabeza hacia su izquierda para encontrarse al chico arrodillado junto a su silla, apoyándose tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento en la cara. El brazo derecho del merodeador descansaba en la parte de atrás de su silla, envolviendo suavemente sus hombros, y su brazo izquierdo apartaba lentamente los libros a un lado. Se puso en pie y se sentó sobre la mesa, casi frente a ella, y se cruzó las piernas. Sí, ella sabía lo que quería y estaba lista para dárselo allí mismo, en una mesa de la biblioteca, donde los estudiantes estudiaban. Estaba segura de que podría aprender unas cuantas cosas de él. Sin embargo, dudaba, porque ceder ante él sería ceder ante el sistema. Sus músculos se movieron cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho bien formado. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del chico.

En sus primeros años en Hogwarts, era bajito y delgado, pero a medida que los entrenamientos de Quidditch continuaron, su cuerpo empezó a volverse más masculino, los músculos de sus brazos se contraían incluso cuando estaba escribiendo. Todas las chicas se desmayaban cuando les regalaba una de sus sonrisas características, o cuando les enviaba una mirada por debajo de sus gafas haciendo que se derritiesen. Ahora era alto y atractivo, con el pelo alborotado y esos preciosos ojos marrones… Era la única chica que no había cedido, lo había rechazado una y otra vez… Como si ella fuese una de las muchas chicas a las que les pedía salir. Había escuchado innumerables historias sobre cómo las chicas se entregaban a los cálidos abrazos del deportista más famoso de todo Hogwarts, James Potter, muchas de ellas inventadas por su compañero de trastadas, Black; pero estaba segura de que no era una coincidencia que todas las chicas de la escuela dijesen que el chico había escogido a la empollona de Evans como su próxima víctima.

Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, que se había vuelto errática, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que James estaba mirando más abajo de lo normal, a su escote. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla para bloquear el acceso a esa zona, ya que al estar sentado en una posición superior, tenía unas grandes vistas. Alejó la silla un poco de la mesa.

— Pensé que te habías rendido con este tema… — se cruzó de brazos y se alejó un poco más al ver cómo se relamía los labios.

— No, Evans, no me voy a rendir, créeme — respondió, dando un salto para levantarse de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. — Nos vemos — dijo agitando una mano al tiempo que salía por la puerta, dejando a Lily enfadada y frustrada. No estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba segura de que no sería tan simple como parecía.

James entró en su dormitorio y se sentó en su cama con dosel, fijándose en que Sirius se había quedado dormido y tenía lápiz de labios en la corbata, la cual, obviamente, había olvidado quitarse, así como el resto de su ropa y los zapatos.

Suspiró mientras se desvestía y se metía en la cama.

— Créeme, Evans, no voy a rendirme hasta que esta apuesta haya acabado.

* * *

Todos los reviews serán muy bien recibidos! Un beso!


	2. Una apuesta interesante

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito en próximos capítulos. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 2: Una apuesta interesante  
**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 2. I Liked the Bet, by TeeNa3)_

Lily abrió la puerta del compartimento al ver a Remus Lupin sentado leyendo un libro, que levantó la mirada hacia ella cuando entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Le sonrió e hizo un gesto para que se sentase frente a él.

— Hola, Lils — dijo mientras se sentaba y se recogía el pelo en una coleta. Ella lo saludó de vuelta cuando terminó, bajando las manos.

— Hola, Remus, ¿te importa si me quedo aquí hasta que me vaya al compartimento de prefectos a explicarles las normas? — ante la cara de confusión de Lupin, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una placa roja y dorada brillante. Remus levantó las cejas al leer las letras "P.A." grabada en ella.

— Mmm… Eso es muy guay, pero no estoy segura de si estarás feliz de saber quién…

— ¿Quién es el otro Premio Anual? — le interrumpió Lily, guardándose la insignia en el bolsillo. — Ya sé quién es, y no me importa. — Decidió ignorar cómo Lupin se mordía el labio mirando hacia ella y empezó a desenvolver una rana de chocolate. Entonces, la puerta del compartimento se abrió de nuevo.

— Oye, Luná… — James se detuvo bruscamente y miró por encima de las gafas, desconcertado, al encontrarse con Lily sentada allí. Ella cogió el abrigo y se levantó, y James se apartó a un lado para dejarla pasar. Remus se rio cuando James la llamó.

— Ya me he enterado de que eres la Premio Anual, Evans, no te creas que este va a ser fácil para ti — tras esto, Lily hizo una mueca y James iba a entrar en el compartimento, cuando…

— ¡Apártate de en medio, Black! — James no pudo evitar sonreír al oír como Lily tropezaba con Sirius, y volvió a mirar.

— ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? — le preguntó a Sirius.

Pero el joven alto y apuesto ya estaba abriendo la puerta de otro compartimento con una sonrisa seductora al tiempo que decía:

— ¡Señoritas!

Así pues, James cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a Remus, en donde antes había estado Lily.

— ¿Y?

Remus puso el libro a un lado y preguntó inocentemente:

— ¿Y qué? — sabía exactamente a qué se refería James, pero le resultaba gracioso hacerlo enfadar.

— ¿La apuesta sigue en pie? — James se alborotó todavía más el pelo y después se cruzó de brazos. Remus asintió, cruzándose también de brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Por qué? Dijiste que podrías hacerlo con solo pestañear. — El aludido se encogió de hombros. — Sin embargo, te veo pestañear, y no parece que Lily esté ni siquiera cerca de derretirse en tus brazos.

James le sacó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

— Las condiciones son adversas. Y también lo es Evans.

Lupin suspiró y cogió de nuevo el libro.

— Las condiciones no son adversas. Sabría que no serías capaz.

Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó la cara de James, que se levantó y se sentó junto a su amigo.

— Escucha, Lunático. Ya sabes que me resulta difícil encandilar a las chicas si no hay ningún tipo de contacto, y ella es el reto más difícil al que me he enfrentado nunca. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué no lo he intentado a mi manera?

— No tienes una manera…

— Está bien… El caso es que intenté hacer lo mismo que hacía en general con las demás, pero ella parece inmune. — Resopló y sacudió la cabeza. — Es preciosa cuando está enfadada, pero pelear con ella tampoco funciona; es muy terca.

— Tú también lo eres. — James gruñó.

— De acuerdo… Mira, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo voy a hacer, pero la voy a conseguir, lo prometo.

— Es la segunda vez que lo prometes.

James se puso en pie.

— A veces eres un idiota — le espetó con rabia a Lupin, pero después sonrió. — Pero somos amigos y sé que no le dirás nada de esto a Sirius.

Remus asintió, volvió a su libro y suspiró mientras James salía del compartimento.

James suspiró y se quedó de pie fuera del compartimento. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hasta el día que hizo aquella estúpida apuesta con Remus sobre lograr meterse debajo de la falda de Evans sin tocarla… lo cual era muy difícil por dos razones. En primer lugar, no era capaz de hacerse con cualquier chica sin tener contacto físico, solo con su cara bonita y su aura atrayente teniendo a un tío como Sirius cerca. Y en segundo lugar, quería tocarla… aquí, y allá, y en todos lados. Lo ponía cachondo, y la prohibición de tocarla solo hacía que la desease más y más. Estas dos razones eran más que suficientes para hacerle fallar, pero recordaba claramente lo que Remus le dijo cuando le preguntó por la recompensa si ganaba:

— Ganas a Evans; no hay mejor recompensa.

Qué gran verdad había dicho Lunático… Le gustaba muchísimo, no solo físicamente, sino también intelectualmente. Era todo lo que quería de una chica, empezando por su cuerpo esbelto y terminando por lo inteligente que era. Era simplemente la chica perfecta con la que pasar el resto de su vida, pero a ella no le gustaba, y él sabía por qué: porque era un tozudo y no tenía modales, como decía Remus y el resto del mundo. También era muy egoísta, y no había forma alguna de que ella cayese simplemente por su atractivo, era demasiado lista para eso. Aún así había aceptado esa apuesta y quería ganar, no porque le debiese algo a Lupin (ni siquiera habían hablando de lo que ganaría Remus, por lo que era una apuesta unilateral), sino porque quería tener a Lily solo para él… Y con estos pensamientos se dirigió hacia el compartimento en el que probablemente todos los prefectos y Lily estaban esperando ya por él. Las voces a sus espaldas se reían y charlaban, y entre las frases que llegaron a sus oídos oyó claramente "Sirius, saca las manos de mi pierna", por lo que hizo el resto del camino con una sonrisa.

* * *

Lily se sonrió a si misma cuando entró en el compartimento y se encontró a los ocho prefectosesperando ya por ella. Los Slytherin fruncieron el ceño al momento, pero decidió ignorarlos y no permitir que arruinasen su estado de ánimo. Las instrucciones eran muy breves y estaba a punto de explicárselas a todos cuando James apareció tras el cristal y abrió la puerta para pasar. Miró a Lily y reprimió las ganas de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y darle un beso antes de que los prefectos se fuesen… y después de que se habían ido, también. Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Luchó contra las ganas de sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla cuando Lily desenvolvía otra rana de chocolate mientras la miraba de nuevo.

— La puesta de sol vuelve a reflejarse en tus gafas, Potter. Vas a prender fuego otra vez.

Se miró las rodillas con culpabilidad. Le estaba diciendo que no la mirase de nuevo, pero resistirse era demasiado difícil. La miró de nuevo y la descubrió mirándolo. No apartaron la mirada uno del otro hasta que Lily empezó a hablar.

— Ya me he enterado de lo de la apuesta.

Decidió probar suerte.

— ¿Qué apuesta?

— La apuesta que tienes con Remus.

Trató de parecer lo más desconcertado posible.

— No sé a qué te refieres — tío, ¿es que puede leerle la mente?

— No juegues conmigo. Sé exactamente a qué acuerdo habéis llegado tú y tu amigo merodeador… Creo que es interesante.

— Lily, escucha, yo no… ¿qué? — chilló cuando ella de repente se arrodilló frente al asiento. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pero ella ya estaba sentada en el suelo, separándole las rodillas y situándose entre ellas. — ¿Y si…? — Ella respondió a su pregunta sin acabar lanzando un hechizo no verbal a la cerradura con su varita. — Vale — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras sus ojos se abrían al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Lily le levantó lentamente el dobladillo de la camisa y le besó el vientre. Hubo un movimiento dentro de los pantalones que le hizo sonreír, y continuó. Primero lamió el camino hacia su ombligo, y entonces James tomó una bocanada de aire, cuando bajó hasta la altura del cinturón, en su cintura. La chica decidió animar un poco las cosas e hizo que James cerrase los ojos al sentir cómo empezaba a frotar su miembro a través del pantalón. El merodeador agarró el borde del asiento con las dos manos y gimió mientras la chica seguía tocándolo. Su mente calenturienta ya empezaba a formar nuevas imágenes, y nuevo sonidos para esas imágenes, pero aún así se estremeció cuando Lily le abrió la cremallera del pantalón. Abrió los ojos y miró había abajo, donde ya lo estaba frotando a través de su ropa interior. Se mordió el labio mientras ella paseaba su nariz arriba y abajo por su miembro vibrante, todavía cubierto por el fino material del calzoncillo, y subía de nuevo a para lamer su ombligo. Estaba a punto de gemir de placer de nuevo cuando, de repente, la chica se levantó, arrancándole un gemido de decepción en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué paras? — le preguntó, con una expresión de perplejidad.

— Te dije que me parecía interesante, no que te fuese ayudar a ganar — se burló. Y abandonó el compartimento, dejando a James allí sentado, totalmente frustrado.

James entró en el compartimento donde estaban Sirius y Remus jugando una partida de snap explosivo. Cuando lo vieron, los dos se echaron a reír.

— ¿Alguien se lo ha pasado bien? — preguntó Sirius cuando por fin se calmaron. James se sonrojó furiosamente y, mirando hacia abajo… se subió la cremallera de los pantalones.

* * *

Los reviews me ayudan y motivan muchísimo... Animáos a escribir algún comentario antes de iros! Un beso!


	3. El día iba a ser una mierda

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 3: El día iba a ser una mierda**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 3. The Day Wasn't Going to be Good, by TeeNa3)_

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de profesores y alumnos que charlaban, animados, pero James revolvía en silencio el pedazo de pastel de su plato tratando de no mirar a Lily. Estaba teniendo algunos problemas con esto (simplemente era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella durante más de treinta segundos), sobre todo porque estaba sentada justo frente a él. Sirius estaba hablando con unas chicas de Hufflepuff, una de cuyas voces había oído esa mañana en el tren; Remus estaba hablando con unos chicos más jóvenes, explicándoles por qué los búhos eran la mejor mascota. James bostezó; quería irse a la cama, esconderse bajo las sábanas, hacerse cargo de su entrepierna… En eso pensaba cuando se atragantó con un trozo de pastel que tenía en la boca y puso una mano en la boca para evitar que la comida saliese volando por todos lados. Una pierna estaba masajeando suavemente sus partes íntimas… ¿Pero la pierna de quién? Miró a Lily, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero no lo miraba a él: miraba a su pastel, que removía dándole forma. Sintió como su miembro crecía y la pierna se alejó… James se aclaró la garganta y se mordió el labio… Incluso con ese ruido, pudo oír el sonido que hizo el zapato de Lily al apoyarse de nuevo en el suelo. Ella lo miró inocentemente y se levantó para irse con sus amigas. Dejó caer su tenedor y la siguió con la mirada mientras salía del Gran Comedor riéndose de algo… Esperaba que no fuese de él.

* * *

Lily esperaba que su pequeña broma no molestase a James; ella estaba encantada de saber que con eso tendría una noche muy acalorada. ¡Oh, si supiese lo que le esperaba más adelante no volvería a acercarse a ella nunca más! Sonrió de nuevo y guió a los estudiantes, saciados y somnolientos, hasta sus dormitorios. La Señora Gorda los dejó entrar después de escuchar la contraseña, y Lily se sentó en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Era su lugar favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor, se sentía segura y resguardada allí, le encantaba sentarse en una de esas acogedoras sillas y…

— ¡Evans!

Oh, no…

— Evans, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Lily miró a su alrededor para descubrir que solo estaban James y ella en la sala común. Ella sonrió inocentemente de nuevo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Potter?

James frunció el ceño.

— Hablo de esa pequeña bromita tuya, Evans. Tu pierna y mis pantalones no son grandes amigos como para que quieran pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Lily se levantó del sillón y de repente su voz se volvió más suave y ronca.

— Bueno, tal vez deberían convertirse en grandes amigos.

James la señaló con un dedo.

— Estás jugando sucio porque… ¡¿Qué?! — Lily le había empezado a lamer y mordisquear la oreja. James abrió la boca y cerró los ojos al tiempo que ella envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apretaba la parte inferior de su estómago contra él… la sensación era insoportable. Quería envolver los brazos a su alrededor y presionarla aún más cerca, tocarla por todas partes… Pero esa apuesta… Si no hubiese hecho es apuesta con Lupin, ya sería suya. Los ojos de James se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de su propia ventaja. Evidentemente, ella ya había caído en sus redes, así que ya había ganado. Su mano se deslizó lentamente hasta el trasero de Lily y…

— No, no, Potter. No hay manos. Lo siento — ella se soltó y despidiéndose con coquetería se encaminó hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. James se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa… Y tardó dos minutos en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba abrazándolo. Gruñó y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los chicos dándose patadas mentalmente por haber confiado de nuevo en Evans.

* * *

James se despertó sintiéndose muy entumecido… Especialmente en las zonas en las que la pierna de Evans lo había tocado anoche en la cena de bienvenida. Se frotó la frente y se sentó mirando a un pequeño bulto en las sábanas justo por debajo de su cintura.

— Bájate — le dijo a su hombría y se levantó. Comenzó a vestirse y se alegró de haberse puesto la túnica justo antes de que Sirius se levantase, porque unos momentos antes había estado pensando en los abrazos de Lily y había vuelto a recibir una visita del pequeño Jimmy.

—Buenos días, tío — gruñó Sirius, y se levantó de la cama. El día iba a ser una mierda.

Lily sonrió cuando James, Sirius y Remus entraron en el Gran Comedor y le lanzó una mirada sugerente a Potter, que de repente de sonrojó y trató de ignorar la sonrisa de suficiencia de Remus. El hijo de puta estaba al tanto de todo. Jame estaba seguro de que había sido él el que le había hablado a Lily de la apuesta, y por eso ella estaba tratando de ponérsela más dura… "Quiero decir, ponérmelo más duro" pensó mientras pasaba por delante de Lily, decidido a sentarse lo más alejado de ella como fuese posible. La chica se humedeció los labios mientras lo miraba… estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. El día iba a ser una mierda.

* * *

Su pecho subía y bajaba... Se desabotonó la camisa… Estaba totalmente concentrada en la poción… Ojalá Slughorn tuviese una poción contra la calentura constante que sufría James esos días. Lily se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, regalándole una vista maravillosa de la parte superior de su completamente apetitoso, delicioso,…

— ¡Potter!

— Sí, profesor — James se recompuso rápidamente y se volvió hacia el profesor tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, y fallando estrepitosamente en su intento.

— Potter, todos los puntos que ganas en Transformaciones se esfumarán si no empiezas a escuchar y a leer lo que digo y escribo. Tú verás, Potter. — Slughorn se sacó un caramelo de piña del bolsillo. — Sinceramente quisiera creer que usted y la señorita Evans están trabajando en equipo, pero me temo que no hay ninguna prueba de un hecho tan sorprendente. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Snape se rio desde el fondo de la clase y James gruñó. El día iba a ser una mierda.

 _Nos vemos en la Sala de los Menesteres a las 10 de la noche._

 _El pensamiento es "Quiero pasarlo bien"._

La nota olía a su fragancia… El día había sido una mierda, pero la noche no lo sería… James se rio y golpeó el pergamino con su varita mágica para hacer desaparecer el texto.

* * *

Holaaa! Aprovecho el post para preguntaros si os gusta la idea del longshot, o preferís que traduzca más oneshots. Dependiendo de lo que me digáis, escogeré los nuevos fics. Espero con ansias vuestros comments! Un besiiii ^^


	4. Hazme sudar

Vamos con el cuarto capi!

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 4: Hazme sudar**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 4. Make Me Sweat, by TeeNa3)_

James inspiró antes de abrir la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. El aire estaba lleno de los aromas de las velas, y la cabeza en seguida empezó a darle vueltas. Tuvo entonces la sensación de que la noche sería interesante. Sonaba una música suave, había cojines repartidos por todas partes y una gran cama estaba en el centro de la estancia.

Unas pequeñas manos le cubrieron los ojos y, con voz suave, le dijo al oído:

— La apuesta sigue en pie: sin manos, ¿entendido?

— Entendido.

Lily lo soltó y James se dio la vuelta. Su boca se abrió… Lily iba vestida con ropa interior de color rojo y negro que mostraba cada curva, cada pulgada de su piel prohibida, y le dolían las manos de no poder descubrir lo que había bajo esa ropa. Lo miraba de la misma manera sensual que cuando le había dado masajes en la entrepierna con el pie en el Gran Comedor. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y pronto se sintió muy apretado dentro de sus pantalones. Ella simplemente estaba allí de pie, pero su cabeza ya estaba imaginando cosas… Cosas que incluso podría llegar a hacer esa noche.

— Muy bien, Potter — dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas, haciendo que James se estremeciese. — Vete a la cama. Ahora.

La cara de James cambió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso es todo? Ya son más de las diez… Si Filch nos ve…

— No, tonto — cortó ella, señalando con el dedo a la cama cubierta de sábanas de seda roja que estaba en medio de la habitación.

La cara de James enrojeció.

— Oh — dijo antes de ir hacia allí y sentarse sobre la cama. Se quitó la camisa, la tiró al suelo y, tras apartar las sábanas superiores, se quedó mirando a Lily.

Ella se acercó y se quedó junto a la cama. James levantó la mano… y ella le dio una palmada para apartarlo.

— Sin manos, Potter. Échate hacia atrás.

Ninguna chica había hecho que se sintiese así antes. No era él el que le iba a hacer de todo… Ella le haría de todo a él… O, al menos, eso esperaba. Y sus esperanzas eran bastante acertadas.

Lily se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas después de que él se hubiese tumbado sobre la cama, y sintió como su virilidad crecía todavía más, si es que era posible. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros y empezó a masajearlos, enviándole una extraña sensación de felicidad. Nunca le habían hecho algo así, pero sus manos consiguieron que comenzase a relajarse bajo su tacto. Las manos de él volaron rápidamente a sus caderas, pero las dejó caer al recordar que ella le pegaría una patada si hacía algo así. No tenía más remedio que quedarse así y disfrutar de las sensaciones que le estaba regalando, y en seguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía razón alguna para quejarse.

Después de masajearle los hombros, Lily movió la mano por su pecho y estómago. Poco a poco las deslizó hasta las caderas, frotándose contra él, moviéndose más abajo entre sus piernas y haciendo que su erección creciese más. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió su cara contra el estómago otra vez, y notó que sus manos le bajaban la cremallera de los pantalones. Empezó a lamerle el estómago como había hecho en el tren, y los movimientos bajo la ropa interior hacían que la chica sonriese de una manera sensual que James disfrutaba mientras veía cómo hacía magia con sus manos. Le sacó los pantalones, que se reunieron con la camisa y en el suelo, y a continuación se deshizo también de los bóxers grises de Hogwarts, deslizándolos por sus piernas y revelando así la hipnotizante vista de la virilidad de James, lista para trabajar.

Lily sonrió y se movió sobre su cuerpo frotándose contra el tanto como pudo. Cuando sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia y ella estaba sentada sobre su polla erecta, rozándose sobre sus bragas. Entonces sujetó los brazos de James por encima de su cabeza, haciéndolo gemir, y se inclinó sobre su oído para susurrarle:

— ¿Estás seguro de que no has usado un engorgio, Potter? — James gimió de nuevo de placer, excitado por el cumplido.

— ¿Puedo besarte, al menos? — quería tomar el control de la situación, pero la varita de Lily estaba peligrosamente de la cama, junto a la mesita de noche, y la suya estaba demasiado lejos, dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

Trazó sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

— Por supuesto que no, Potter.

Le encantaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, relamiendo cada letra, las dos sílabas… Podría jurar que era como si saborease la palabra, tratando de tragársela… y él estaría encantado de dejarle hacerlo si pudiera. El encaje que se rozaba contra su polla palpitante empezaba a humedecerse.

— Soy la única que puede tocar, y besar, y lamer… — suspiró sontra su oreja — … y chupar. — James se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que pensó que terminaría por sangrar.

La tensión era insoportable, y la música y el aroma de las velas solo hacían que las sensaciones se incrementasen. Dio gracias al fundador de Hogwarts que hubiese decidido colocar la Sala de los Menesteres en la escuela, quienquiera que fuese, no importaba, estaba tan agradecido que por un momento no se dio cuenta de cómo Evans se había movido a sus piernas de nuevo. La seda fresca de las sábanas tocaba suavemente su piel caliente, y los labios de Lily estaban…

— ¡Merlín, Evans! — James casi gritó cuando sintió cómo envolvía la cabeza de su pene con los labios. Su boca estaba caliente y húmeda, y ella le acariciaba la punta con la lengua, saboreando el líquido preseminal y haciéndolo endurecerse todavía más. No creía que se pudiese ir todavía a más, pero su pene era ahora como una roca, y Lily se movió para masajear sus muslos internos, en lugar de seguir trabajando su virilidad, que se mantenía perfectamente por sí misma. Solo le había tocado la cabeza, pero él ya estaba sudando y reprimiendo el impulso de agarrarle la cabeza con las manos y…

— Joder…

Fue todo lo que pudo gritar cuando la boca de Lily descendió todavía más sobre su pene erecto y sintió su cabeza golpear el fondo de su garganta. Gimió de placer y se metió un nudillo en la mano para no gritar en voz alta mientras su cabeza empezaba a moverse arriba y abajo sobre su eje y su boca cubría casi toda su totalidad. Entonces la mano de la chica se envolvió en su base y empezó a bombear. Los ojos de James rodaron hacia la parte interior de su cabeza. No creía que fuese capaz de sentirse así con una chica; no creía que Evans fuese capaz de hacer que se sintiese de esa manera, simplemente no podía imaginarse que una empollona como Lily Evans fuese una experta en hacer una mamada. Estaba a punto de preguntarse qué más podría hacer, cuando sintió familiar hormigueo en el estómago. Vaya, nadie había hecho que se corriese tan rápido antes… La chica era mejor de lo que se pensaba. Apretó más fuerte el puño en su boca y gimió en voz alta mientras se corría en la garganta de Lily.

Respirando entrecortadamente, puso las manos sobre su cara sudorosa mientras Lily le lamía los restos de semen de la polla. Se mordió el labio otra vez, con fuerza. Se sentía como si estuviese en el cielo: si existía el cielo, entonces él estaba allí. Su lengua dibujó círculos perezosos alrededor de la punta de su pene de nuevo, entonces se detuvo y, cuando James volvió a poner las manos sobre la cabeza otra vez, ella empezó a lamer su estómago, pecho y cuello, hasta que finalmente llegó a sus labios, separados debido a su respiración irregular. Se tendió sobre él, presionándose contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraron y su lengua entró en su boca. Se suponía que tendría que estar agotado, pero en cuanto sus lenguas empezaron el duelo, se obligó a sí mismo a imaginar que tenía las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza. El sabor de su semen en la boca de Lily lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía cada pulgada de su piel contra la suya, y necesitaba ver qué se ocultaba bajo el encaje del sujetador y las bragas… que se rozaban de nuevo contra él. Lily estaba moviendo sus manos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo: sus brazos seguían por encima de su cabeza… Seguían besándose y él comenzó a gemir suavemente al sentir sus bragas mojadas contra su piel, su cuello… su pecho… Lily lo abrazó poniendo sus manos en su espalda, y terminó el beso para poner la cabeza sobre su pecho.

— Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana a la mañana. — James los tapó con las sábanas y Lily le permitió que la abrazara. Rodaron de lado y se acurrucaron juntos. — Mi idea de pasar un buen rato siempre incluye la presencia de algunos libros de texto. — James sonrió y cerró los ojos antes de quedarse dormido sosteniendo a Lily en sus brazos.

* * *

Todo comment es muy bienvenido ^^


	5. Ahora eres mía

A por el quinto capítulo. Pasamos el ecuador del fic...

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 5: Ahora eres mía**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 5. You're Mine Now, by TeeNa3)_

James le echó un vistazo desde el fondo del aula de Transformaciones y sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho consigo mismo como en ese momento. Lily cruzó las piernas y la falda se le subió un poco, haciendo que James sonriese todavía más. Estaba muy concentrada en la clase… No, espera un momento, estaba mirándolo… No estaba tan concentrada como parecía… Solo fingía estarlo mientras lo miraba. James se humedeció los labios y se sentó más erguido en la silla. Estaba seguro de que lo había mirado dos… espera, tres veces. Se sintió orgulloso: todavía estaba interesada en él después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Se preguntaba qué sería lo que la hacía actuar así; no se esperaba que una persona como ella hiciese cosas como esas con las manos y la boca y, vaya, menudo cuerpo tenía. Se sonrió, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras Flitwick seguía con su discurso. La lección era endemoniadamente aburrida, pero aún así el chico consiguió ganar cinco puntos para Gryffindor y, cuando Lily levantó la mano, echó un vistazo a su espalda. Se relamió los labios de nuevo y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con una mueca. Se sintió todavía más orgulloso: un día más y sería suya y solo suya.

* * *

Lily miró a James y sonrió. Como siempre, estaba sentado en el fondo de la clase con sus compinches merodeadores y la miraba fijamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se volvió hacia el profesor y levantó la mano tan alto como pudo para que se le subiese la camisa. Estaba segura de que James se daría cuenta y, a juzgar por la expresión que tenía cuando salieron de clase, había acertado.

Ella apenas había salido del aula cuando fue empujada tras una estatua gigante.

— Potter, ¿qué haces? — preguntó con rabia, a pesar de estar feliz de estar tan cerca de él de nuevo. — No tienes permiso para tocarme.

James sonrió maliciosamente y levantó las manos.

— Y no lo estoy haciendo. — Lily volteó los ojos pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero que quedemos.

— No deberíamos usar la Sala de los Menesteres tan a menudo, porque si…

— No, no es la Sala lo que tengo en mente.

Lily se quedó perpleja.

— ¿Dónde si no?

— El aula de Transformaciones.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Lo que oyes, Evans, ¿no quieres volver a hacerme lo de a noche de nuevo, en el escritorio de McGonagall?

— Potter, eres un pervertido.

— Sabes que te encanta.

* * *

— Mmm… Estoy empezando a disfrutar mucho esto… — gimió James cuando Lily le quitó la camisa mientras él se sentaba de un salto en la mesa de la profesora McGonagall en el aula de Transformaciones. Al principio había querido utilizar la capa de invisibilidad, pero luego se dio cuenta de que nadie buscaría a los Premios Anuales si decían que estarían ocupados trabajando… Y, oh, vaya que si estarían trabajando.

— Como si no estuvieses disfrutando antes - dijo ella al tiempo que empezaba a desabrocharse su camisa, pero James la detuvo.

— No, no, déjatela así, medio abotonada, me encanta cómo te queda — sonrió. — Me encantaría ser tu sostén.

Lily se acercó a él y se humedeció los labios, haciendo que el chico cerrase los ojos, extasiado. Entonces se apartó de nuevo y, con James todavía tumbado en la mesa, metió las manos bajo su falda, buscando.

— GUAU, Evans, ¿qué estás haciendo? — Lily lo ignoró y no dejó de mover las manos bajo la tela. — ¿Quieres que me vaya o qué? — James sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. — Déjame hacer algo. — Lily deslizó sus bragas por sus piernas y las cogió entre dos dedos, levantando una ceja en dirección a James. — Todavía me puedo ir.

Sin embargo, James abrió los brazos como si estuviese tratando de alcanzarla. Lily dejó caer su ropa interior en el suelo y se acercó más a él. Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Su mirada seductora hizo que la desease todavía más, sobre todo viendo por entre la camisa medio desabrochada sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje y sabiendo que bajo la cortísima falda del uniforme no tenía nada más que calor. Se humedeció los labios y se mordisqueó el labio inferior cuando la chica se colocó entre sus piernas y se acercó a su boca entreabierta de nuevo. James luchaba contra las ganas de levantarle la falda, agarrarla de las caderas y arrastrarla hasta su regazo.

— Túmbate — le ordenó con un susurro ronco, al que él obedeció de buena gana. Lily le abrió la cremallera de los pantalones y se los bajó por las piernas, junto con los calzoncillos, hasta dejarlos a la altura de los tobillos. — Es como una maldición de piernas-unidas, para asegurarme de que no huyas — explicó, al ver la cara confundida del chico. Pero él no tenía ninguna intención de moverse, no a menos que la chica conociese algún otro lugar en el que pasar un buen rato.

Lily estaba más que satisfecha de verlo preparado de nuevo. Estaba segura de que su jueguecito con las bragas había sido lo que había puesto cachondo a James, además de la suavidad de sus pechos asomando sobre el sujetador. Le gustaba saber que lo hacía sentir de esa manera; a ella le gustaba realmente, pero hasta ese verano había sido muy tímida. Entonces se había redescubierto a sí misma y, por suerte para James, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Y ahora estaba moviéndose por su cuerpo para colocarse encima de su miembro erecto.

— Mantén las manos lejos hasta que hayamos acabado, Potter. Recuerda la apuesta — advirtió. Después se inclinó y lo besó en los labios con fuerza, succionando su lengua y haciendo que James enloqueciese. — Ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo o te petrificaré. — James asintió y sonrió feliz, pensando que podría tocarla en cualquier otro momento después de que la apuesta hubiese terminado.

El merodeador puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, acomodándose, antes de quedarse sin aliento cuando Lily puso las manos sobre sus hombros y frotó contra él su humedad.

— Oh, Evans, esto es perfecto — gimió, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos, totalmente sobrepasado por la situación. Ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él y su falda cubría toda la acción, pero todavía podía sentir todo lo que estaba pasando bajo el material: la forma en que se alzaba sobre sus rodillas (gracias a Merlín que la mesa era lo suficientemente larga y ancha), la forma en que se colocaba a sí misma por encima de él y… James no pudo evitar gemir, y también lo hizo Lily, cuando la chica se sentó sobre él y James entró en su interior, llenándola por completo. Se detuvo un momento para adaptarse a la sensación, para acomodarse.

— Ahora eres mía — le susurró el chico en voz baja. Lily miró a James con malicia y se llevó un dedo a la boca, como si lo estuviese chupando, lo que hizo que James gimiese de placer y, por lo que Lily sintió, haciendo también que creciese en su interior.

Lily empezó a moverse lentamente. Su pelo pelirrojo caía sobre sus hombros y le hacía cosquillas en los pechos. James se mordió el labio cuando empezó a moverse más rápidamente, de manera constante. La chica le ordenó que la mirase, y él lo hizo encantado al ver cómo empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Decidió no protestar porque estaba seguro de que el tesoro debajo de la ropa valdría la pena. Ella se sacó la camisa al tiempo que seguía montándolo y ambos gemían, mientras James se lamía los labios y trataba de controlar sus jadeos erráticos. Lo movimientos sensuales que Lily estaba haciendo le hicieron morder el labio con más fuerza todavía. Ahora Lily se estaba frotando los pechos por encima del sujetador de encaje, y el movimiento bajo la falda lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Sus brazos seguía debajo de su cabeza, algo que lo estaba irritando terriblemente, porque Lily no parecí a tener intención de coger ritmo o quitarse el sujetador pronto… O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. La chica desechó el material rápidamente y le reveló dos pezones rosados que parecían tan suaves que James quería olvidarse de la apuesta para poder tocarlos y lamerlos. Pero sabía que Lily se alejaría si trataba de hacer cualquier cosa.

Lily gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras empezaba a golpear suavemente sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones se endureciesen para después apretarlos ligeramente primero, y con más fuerza después, lo que hizo que James quisiera ser un vampiro para poder hincarle los dientes y poder tenerla toda para él. Pero allí estaba el chico, debajo de ella, jadeando, y sudando, y totalmente desnudo, con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos. Se preguntó qué dirían sus amigos si supiesen lo que estaba haciendo: debajo Evans, totalmente enterrado en ella, viendo cómo se encargaba ella misma de hacer que sus pezones se irguieran. Su respiración era irregular y sintió que perdía el control cuando apartó su sujetador a un lado y volvió a llevarse un dedo a la boca. Se lo humedeció con la lengua y después chupó con fuerza… James sintió que estaba cerca de correrse… Lily se humedeció la punta y el chico sintió como movía las caderas para enterrarse más hondamente en ella… La prefecta empezó a coger ritmo y sus movimientos se volvieron más salvajes… Escuchó un crujido de la mesa y vio como en sudor empezaba a correr por su cuello, hombros y entre sus pechos firmes… Lily coló una mano bajo la falda… James cerró los dedos bajo su cabeza… Y ella comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente.

La falda se le subió y James vio lo que estaba pasando bajo ella… Lily se estaba dando placer a sí misma al tiempo que follaban… James se mordió el labio con fuerza… Ella cerró los ojos y su mano empezó a moverse más rápido, al igual que sus caderas… Él se agarró con fuerza al borde de la mesa, por encima de su cabeza, cuando notó cómo llegaba la oleada de placer… Ella se contrajo a su alrededor, apretando los pechos con sus propias manos… James se sintió explotar en su interior al tiempo que ella clavaba sus caderas con fuerza contra las suyas… Ambos gimieron al unísono y ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho desnudo jadeando… Al momento, él la abrazó.

* * *

Voy a ser sincera... He odiado muchísimo este capítulo. Llevo ya unos días viendo que la historia es más floja de lo que yo recordaba pero es que encima, en esta ocasión, la narración era muy, muy pobre. Aunque he intentando ser fiel al texto original, me he tomado bastantes licencias para intentar que el texto fuese algo más interesante... No sé si lo habré conseguido.

Espero vuestros reviews contándome si estáis de acuerdo con que la historia está perdiendo calidad, o si simplemente son paranoias mías.

Abrazos!


	6. El sitio y el momento adecuados

Y vamos con el sexto!

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 6: El lugar y el momento adecuados**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 6. Good Places, Good Time, by TeeNa3)_

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¡Que he ganado la apuesta!

— Ah, sí, claro — Remus le sonrió con inocencia y alzó los pulgares.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor a última hora de la tarde luego de un lago día de estudio. Sirius estaba en el dormitorio, probablemente roncando o tratando de inventar un hechizo con el poder colarse en el dormitorio de las chicas, y Peter sin duda alguna le estaría ayudando a hacer una cosa o la otra.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te las ingeniaste para hacerte con ella? — Remus fingió seriedad ante lo que James estaba a punto de contarle, pero los labios le temblaban en un intento de contener una sonrisa.

— Ella lo hizo todo, yo simplemente me senté y disfruté… ¿Sabías que era una experta?

— ¿Experta en qué?

— En sexo. Me hizo cosas increíbles, y no necesitó ningún tipo de ayuda — explicó, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de Lily a horcajadas sobre él. — Me temo que nunca voy a ser capaz de concentrarme en la clase de Transformaciones de nuevo… — Dijo antes de volver al mundo real. — Lo que quiero decir es que ella simplemente lo hizo todo: solo tuve que dejarla hacer todo tipo de cosas… Es una profesional.

— ... y fuiste su primera vez.

James parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Lily me dijo que nunca había hecho algo como eso con nadie antes. Que era algo especial que quería darte.

James se sentó derecho.

— ¿Pero cómo es que te cuenta todo esto?

— Bueno, es la ventaja de tener una vieja relación de amigos—prefectos: siempre fue simpática conmigo. Es una pena que no me convertí en Premio Anual… habría aprendido mucho — sonrió, maliciosamente. James le sonrió de vuelta.

— Vale, ahora entiendo cómo se enteró de lo de la apuesta.

Con inocencia, Remus cogió un libro y empezó a leer, fingiendo no haber oído a James. El moreno se puso en pie sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Me voy a la cama — anunció, antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de los chicos.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Lily bajó las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas, se sentó junto a Lupin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo.

— Gracias por hacer esa apuesta conmigo. Nunca me habría atrevido a hacerlo si no llega a ser por esto.

Remus se puso a leer el libro de nuevo.

— Hacer que te folles a Potter no fue un gran desafío. Y de todas formas, ya te lo dije: ganas a Potter, no hay mejor recompensa. — Lily sonrió y asintió.

— Tienes razón, como siempre — dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía de vuelta al dormitorio. — Buenas noches.

* * *

— Vale, ¿qué clase de lugar es este?

— No se trata de un qué, sino de un cómo.

Lily miró a James, desconcertada. Ella estaba apoyada contra la pared de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, cerca de James, que trataba de sacar algo de su bolsillo. Finalmente, logró sacar una extraña tela, que Lily creyó haber viso antes. Cuando James la extendió…

— ¿Es una capa de invisibilidad?

Él le sonrió.

— Ajá… ¿A que es chula?

Lily funció el ceño.

— Es demasiado pervertido hasta para ti, Potter… Pero me gusta — terminó, sonriendo. Se preguntó si sus piernas se verían bajo la capa, pero su respuesta fue rápidamente respondida cuando el chico la arrojó sobre sus cabezas y descubrió que los bordes rozaban el suelo. Lily se quitó los zapatos, pero se dejó los calcetines puestos.

— De acuerdo. No más palabras, solo gemidos, pero tenemos que tratar de mantenernos en silencio. El chico se deshizo rápidamente del cinturón y metió la mano bajo la falda de Lily para ahuecarle el trasero y presionarla contra sí mismo. Ella apretó los labios contra los suyos y empezó a besarlo al tiempo que trataba evitar golpearse con sus gafas. Rompieron el beso solo una vez para que James terminase de quitarle las bragas y las arrojase en la zona del suelo cubierta por la capa. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior pronto las siguieron. Después, empezaron a besarse de nuevo.

Lily empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, gimiendo al sentir como se flexionaba cada uno de sus músculos. Le encantaba la forma de su cuerpo, la manera en que sus gafas enmarcaban esos preciosos ojos marrones, o cómo su cabello parecía estar siempre desordenado, como si acabase de revolcarse en la cama… con ella. Apartó la camisa y la dejó caer junto al resto de la ropa a sus pies, y después le permitió que empezase a desabrochar su propia camisa.

La capa colgaba sobre la cabeza de James, que era varios centímetros más alto que Lily, pero cuando él le sacó la camisa pudo sentir la suavidad del material plateado que los envolvía. La apretó contra la pared y profundizó el beso al tiempo que sus cuerpos se rozaban y sus manos empezaban a vagar por el cuerpo del otro… Cuarto día de clase y ya estaban en medio de un pasillo, apretujados contra una pared y haciendo de todo… ¿Qué otras cosas podrían hacer si no dos jóvenes magos de séptimo curso?

Lily dejó de pensar para centrarse en seguir disfrutando de las sensaciones. La mano de James se deslizó debajo de su falda y se dirigió hacia el tesoro que había descubierto el día anterior. Encontró su clítoris y empezó a frotarlo haciendo que la chica se mordiese el labio, y continuó frotándolo hasta que ella comenzó a gemir quedamente de nuevo. James deslizó lentamente dos dedos en su interior mientras con la otra mano la mantenía en su lugar, presionando a Lily contra la pared.

Lily envolvió una pierna alrededor de sus caderas, dándole más acceso, al tiempo que James empezaba a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de ella, tratando de frotar su punto dulce en cada movimiento. Sintió cómo se excitaba cada vez más, y aceleró el ritmo a l tiempo que el beso se volvía más profundo e intenso. Sus lenguas se batían en duelo, chupaban los labios y la lengua del otro, y James metió los dedos más hondamente en su interior. Sintió cómo sus caderas se agitaban contra sus manos y él, en respuesta, se detuvo. Lily gimió contra su boca, decepcionada, pero al segundo siguiente él le tomó el culo con las manos y la levantó, haciendo que envolviese ambas piernas alrededor de sus caderas para entrar en ella y apretarla con más fuerza contra la pared. Lily rompió el beso, jadeando en silencio, pero en seguida él volvió a su boca y la besó más profundamente. Ella comenzó a gemir sobre su boca él volvía a estar con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos, dándole un placer que solo había soñado. Sus fuertes manos la sostenían al tiempo que ella envolvía las suyas alrededor de su cuello, moviéndolas de vez en cuando por su pecho y espalda.

James la sostuvo contra la pared en todo momento, moviéndose dentro de ella, volviéndola loca, golpeando sus lugares más íntimos. Entonces el chico rompió el beso y se trasladó a su cuello, donde lamió y chupó, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, al tiempo que le apretaba los muslos, haciéndola doblar las rodillas un poco más, para entrar más profundamente en su interior. Lily quería gritarle a todo el colegio que el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, el mejor en todos los aspectos, la estaba haciendo suya en ese mismo momento; quería gritarles lo hermoso, y sexy, y… y grande que era. Quería que todos supiesen que se lo estaba tirando bajo su capa de invisibilidad, en el medio de un pasillo del colegio, y que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Ahora ella le pertenecía, y no le importaba en absoluto, porque ser propiedad de James Potter era todo lo que quería: dejarle complacerla, tocarla, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y saber que él pensaría en ella en todo momento, no solo porque él le hubiera dicho que la quería y ella se lo había dicho de vuelta, sino porque pronto no habría ni un solo lugar en todo Hogwarts en el que no hubiesen follado.

Las manos de James abandonaron su espalda y sus caderas mantuvieron a Lily contra la pared, las piernas de la chica se envolvieron a su alrededor con más fuerza, y él se enterró todavía más en su interior. James dejó de moverse por un momento para desengancharle el sujetador, que se reunió con el resto de la ropa. El chico pensó en lo sensual que se veía, vistiendo solo sus medias la pequeña falda que lo volvía loco de deseo. La agarró por las caderas y la penetró de nuevo, con fuerza. Había pasado días muy duros, sentado en la biblioteca, mirando cómo la chica buscaba libros en las estanterías más altas… La falda se le subía y revelaba su ropa interior, que estaba más que contento de poder quitarle en la actualidad. Estaba seguro de que la chica quería gritar, por lo que susurró rápidamente un encantamiento silenciador tras el que ella empezó a jadear.

Sintió su cuerpo cubierto e sudor… Sus entrañas estaban contraídas, sintiendo lo caliente y húmedo que estaba todo a su alrededor, una sensación que quería que no acabase nunca. La miró: sus ojos estaban cerrados y entreabrió la boca para tratar de respirar, entre jadeos irregulares, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenía los pezones erectos, y no solo por la fría noche de otoño, sino también porque estaba muy excitada… Estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido así antes y, oh, cuánta razón tenía.

Lily se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. La humanidad de James entraba y salía de ella y su base se frotaba contra su punto sensible, con el que James ya había jugado más que suficiente para hacer que se deshiciese de placer. Lo oyó murmurar algo y supo que se trataba de un encantamiento insonorizador… Y entonces ella empezó a gemir con más fuerza… El placer la estaba embargando, su cabeza daba vueltas… Lo sintió lamer un pezón y ella lo agarró por el cabello… Cuánto le gustaba ese pelo negro y la forma en que crecía en todas direcciones. Tiró un poco de él para demostrarle cuán excitada estaba.

James le apretó el muslo de nuevo y aceleró el ritmo. Estaba disfrutando de cada segundo… Se alejó del pezón de Lily y la miró a la cara. Ella apretó los ojos y él supo que estaba cerca… Él también estaba muy cerca, y la manera en que jugaba con sus pezones solo lo hacía peor. Lily se humedeció los labios y pellizcó los capullos rosas, y luego apretó sus pechos contra el de James, haciendo que se mordiese el labio y bombease más rápido.

Lily sintió cómo James crecía más en su interior al tiempo que seguía rozándose contra su pecho, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no era la única que estaba tocando lugares sensibles… El dedo de James estaba jugando con su clítoris de nuevo. Ella gimió en voz alta y se llevó un dedo a la boca para empezar a chuparlo, fingiendo que era la polla de James. Esto los volvió a los dos locos, y James empezó a frotarla en su lugar íntimo un poco más rápido, para acompasarse al ritmo de sus embestidas. Ahora, literalmente, estaba golpeando a Lily contra la pared, mientras ella seguía chupando el dedo con los ojos cerrados y con la mano libre jugueteaba con sus pezones.

James dejó su clítoris al sentirse más cerca del final. Lily gemía sin control ahora y se sujetaba a James abrazando su cuello al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sintiéndose a punto de explotar. Las manos de James le penetraban ahora el culo, haciendo que sus entrañas se humedeciesen todavía más rápidamente, entrando en ella más hondamente de lo que ella habría creído jamás que fuese posible. James sintió que las paredes de su cuerpo se contraían a su alrededor, al tiempo que empezaba a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo. El sudor y el calor hacían las sensaciones casi insoportables. Metió un dedo en su interior por última vez y llegaron al orgasmo juntos… Ella gritó de placer y el gimió en voz alta cuando sintió como se corría en su interior. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y la mantuvo en la misma posición, con las piernas a su alrededor, todavía dentro de ellas durante unos minutos más, no creyéndose su propia suerte. Estaba seguro de que no había sido la última vez, sabía que ella quería lo mismo: seguir juntos, y tal vez no solo físicamente. Pero todo lo que le importaba en ese momento eran sus cuerpos sudorosos apretado uno contra el otro debajo de un trozo de tela en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts.

Finalmente la soltó y la bajó al suelo. Rápidamente se vistieron, rozándose entre sí en el proceso bajo la diminuta capa y, cuando salieron de debajo de ella, rieron.

— ¿Qué dirían si supieran lo que acaban de hacer los Premios Anuales? — preguntó Lily riendo, al tiempo que James pasaba un brazo alrededor de su hombro y entraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde ya no quedaba nadie.

Se sentaron junto a la chimenea, sudorosos y cansados. James se revolvió el pelo.

— Creo que tenemos que visitar la Casa de los Gritos la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade… No seremos los únicos que han chillado allí.

* * *

Cuatro capis más y esto se acaba... ¿Qué os parece cómo está avanzando la historia?


	7. Gritos en la casa

En nada llegamos al final... ¿No os da pena? ¡Vamos ya con el séptimo!

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 7: Gritos en la casa**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 7. Shrieking in the Shack, by TeeNa3)_

James oyó una risita.

— ¿De verdad crees que está saliendo con él?

— Oh, por favor, ¿Evans? ¿Saliendo con Potter? Él no estaría con una chica como ella: es un deportista, un tío popular.

James se rio y miró al otro lado de la mesa, donde Lily, obviamente, había escuchado la conversación entre las dos chicas de Ravenclaw.

— No lo he hecho — vocalizó, en un intento de aclarar que no se había follado a esas dos chicas, y que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Lily frunció el ceño, sopesando si confiar en él o no. Incluso aunque no sabía con quién había estado él antes de estar con ella, estaba segura de que habría muchas de ellas sentadas a su alrededor en ese momento.

James empezó a preocuparse… ¿Lily estaba tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ella le gustaba más que ninguna otra? Estaba empezando a enamorarse, siempre le había gustado, pero ahora su relación había evolucionado mucho. Había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado al colegio y ellos habían empezado a explorar los lugares secretos, tanto de Hogwarts como de sus propios cuerpos. No podía saciarse de ella, era como una droga. No solo le gustaba; él la quería y ella lo sabía.

En eso estaba pensando cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado.

— Tío, ¿todo bien? — preguntó a James, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. — Pareces preocupado, ¿qué ocurre?

— No es nada — dijo James. Sirius aún no sabía lo suyo con Lily; haría demasiadas preguntas. — En realidad, solo estoy preocupado por los EXTASIS.

— ¿Preocupado por qué? — se burló Sirius, empezando a servirse comida. Guiñó un ojo hacia una chica de Hufflepuff que lo estaba mirando fijamente y ella se sonrojó. — Ahí está mi objetivo para esta noche.

— ¿Cuántas habrá?

— Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las…

— Me refería a cuantas chicas habrá, no asignaturas.

— ¿Esta semana?

— Hoy.

— Una… pero estoy tratando de mejorar la marca.

James volteó los ojos. Su amigo estaba tratando de follarse a todas las chicas de Hogwarts que tuviesen al menos dieciséis años: menuda ventaja para las que eran todavía menores de edad.

— Estoy pensando en acercarme a Evans…

James hizo un gesto repentino para coger su varita, pero se detuvo bruscamente… ¿Se había puesto celoso?

— Es broma, tío… Ya sé que andas detrás de ella… Deberías de acercarte o algo, parece que se está viendo con alguien, o algo así.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Huele a sexo, colega. Y parece como si hubiese estado follando desde el día en que empezaron las clases.

"No lo hizo los dos primeros días", pensó James con una sonrisa que Sirius no pudo ver. Tomó un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza.

— ¿Quién crees que será? ¿Remus?

James escupió el zumo, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó. — ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

Sirius miró a su alrededor con gesto preocupado.

— Tío, ¿a qué viene esto? Sé que estás celoso, pero no es necesario que te pongas como un basilisco: es solo un rumor.

James se puso de pie con rabia y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando la cena sin acabar. Sirius se encogió de hombros y, luego de que James hubiese desaparecido en una esquina, volvió toda su atención hacia la chica de Hufflepuff de nuevo.

Lily observó como James abandonaba el Gran Comedor y permaneció inmóvil durante un par de minutos antes de ponerse en marcha también.

— Evans, James está bien — gritó Sirius al verla pasar. — Simplemente va a pelársela un par de veces y…

¡BANG!

La profesora McGonagall envió un plato volando directo a la cabeza de Sirius. Se sentó recto mientras la profesora se acercaba a él, cruzándose con Lily en el camino.

— Una palabra más así delante de los estudiantes más jóvenes, Black, y nunca más podrá volver a poner sus manos en su…

Lily no pudo escuchar el final de la frase, ya que ya había dejado la sala. Había visto a James salir corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y lo siguió, pero aparentemente desapareció en algún momento y ella no era capaz de pensar en dónde se había metido. Pasó junto a un retrato y le oyó decir "por favor, no vuelvan a hacer eso junto a mi retrato, señorita". Ella reconoció el pasillo: era en el que habían hecho uso de la capa de invisibilidad, y se rio, aceptando la petición del viejo mago.

Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró para encontrar a James sentado junto a la chimenea.

— Pensé que estarías en el Gran Comedor, maldiciendo a las chicas con las que me he acostado — contestó, de espaldas a Lily.

— Primero tengo que averiguar quiénes son — respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Puedo preguntar al menos cuántas han sido?

James estuvo en silencio durante un minuto, y luego respondió.

— Bueno… ¿Recuerdas la última Navidad, cuando celebramos aquella pequeña fiesta…?

Lily resopló ante la palabra "pequeña".

— Bueno… quiero decir, estuvo bien, vale, fue genial… Y Sirius y yo teníamos el acuerdo de que con cuantas más chicas estuviésemos, más puntos ganábamos, uno por cada una; y un punto extra si era con más de una a la vez… Lo cual hizo que Sirius consiguiese cuarenta y tres puntos.

— Y tú conseguiste…

Silencio.

— Ninguna.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Lily vio a James en el sillón.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad crees que podría engañarte?

— Nosotros no estábamos saliendo entonces…

— Lo sé. El caso es que mentí a mi mejor amigo por una razón. Él es bueno difundiendo cotilleos, y estaba más que feliz de poder ir por ahí contando que me había follado a la mitad de las tías de la escuela. ¿Entiendes?

— Pero ellas dijeron…

— Pueden decir lo que quieran, Lily, pero todas ellas saben que no me he acostado con ninguna. Lo que pasa es que como están seguras de que lo he hecho con algunas de sus amigas, se empeñan en decir que ellas también lo han hecho. Y Sirius va y lo calienta todo explicando lo experimentado que soy, y ahora todos se piensan que es cierto.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos y James se levantó para ir junto a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó.

Lily apartó sus manos y se sonrojó.

— Yo también me creí que era un experto, y estaba aterrorizada de hacer algo mal… Todas las veces que…

— Lily… ¿cómo se te ocurre?

— Black me había dicho que lo habías hecho en todas partes…

— Lo que hacía en todas partes era babear por ti. Él se piensa que mi primera vez fue en una cita con Clarissa Flinke, una Ravenclaw que estaba en séptimo año cuando nosotros estábamos en quinto. ¿Qué crees que pasó? Por las barbas de Merlín, me llevó a la Sala de los Menesteres, me emborrachó con wisky de fuego y me dijo que le hiciera un estriptis.

Lily se rio, pero luego se puso seria.

— ¿Y lo hiciste?

— ¡Estaba aturdido! ¡Y ella daba miedo! Supongo que pensó que sería bueno darle una lección al estudiante más sobresaliente de nuestro año. Después le dije a Sirius que ella había estado genial y dejé que Black expandiese el rumor.

— ¿Y así fue como te ganaste la fama?

— Exactamente. Solo tuve que decirle a Canuto que había roto con ella, me lo inventé, y dejé que las cosas siguiesen su curso. En seguida empezó a decir que estaba ansioso por empezar a follarse a chicas también y ahora, por lo que yo sé, es el único merodeador que ha follado antes de cumplir los diecisiete.

Lily lo miró por un momento y luego se echó a reír.

— ¿Estás… estás seguro de que él… él ha… — empezó, jadeando. — … que él se ha acostado con alguien? ¿Por qué crees que… él no… se lo inventó… todo también?

James se quedó perplejo.

— Creo que él no tiene una obsesión en concreto por nadie, como me pasa a mí — entonces Lily dejó de reír y se sonrojó. — Además, tengo un montón de pruebas y, confía en mí, no quieres saber más…

Lily se acercó a él.

— Entonces… ¿de qué obsesión estabas hablando? — dijo, seductoramente. — ¿Puedo preguntar?

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él hizo lo mismo con su cintura, acercándola a él. Se inclinó hacia ella, acercando sus labios, sintiendo su aliento en la cara. Él abrió la boca y dejó salir su lengua, relamiéndole los labios suavemente. Ella gimió al sentir cómo se frotaba contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el bulto en sus pantalones creciese más. Él estaba preparado para presionar sus caderas contras las suyas cuando oyó a alguien fuera decir la contraseña, por lo que la soltó rápidamente, tratando de apartarse y pretendiendo estar haciendo algo totalmente distinto.

— Oh, ¿ya has acabado? — preguntó Sirius. — Vaya, sabía que eras rápido, pero para hacerlo sin ninguna ayuda… — Miró a Lily. — ¿O estabas ayudando tú, Evans? Todavía veo mucha ropa puesta…

¡BANG!

Con un hechizo no verbal, Lily envió un libro volando a su cabeza, tal y como había hecho McGonagall en el Gran Comedor minutos antes. El chico estuvo a punto de caerse, pero se las apañó para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! Serás… — otro hechizo no verbal de James hizo que le empezasen a salir pompas de la boca. Dejó de sacar burbujas cuando Lily se marchó a su habitación y James permitió que su amigo volviese a respirar.

— ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? — gritó Sirius.

— La insultas una vez más y desearás ser Snivellus, que al menos le cae bien.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sirius se fue también a la cama, dejando a James solo en la sala común, iluminada solamente por el fuego de la chimenea. Sonrió al pensar que Lily estaba tratando de seducirlo aunque en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo. Esperaría el fin de semana con más ansias que nunca.

* * *

— ¡No! ¡No pienso entrar ahí! ¡Es espeluznante!

— Oh, venga ya: ya lo sabes todo. Nuestro querido prefecto te lo ha dicho, lo sé.

— Mpf… Vale. Pero está todo lleno de polvo.

— ¡ _Fregotego_!

Las sábanas se limpiaron y Lily empezó a acostumbrarse al sombrío interior de la Casa de los Gritos. Afortunadamente no era luna llena y James podía llevarla con facilidad hasta allí.

— Estoy nerviosa.

— No podría ser de otra manera. Acuéstate.

Lily obedeció y se mordió el labio mientras James se situaba sobre ella. Él se lamió los labios mientras disfrutaba de su aroma y de la visión de su cuerpo. Era perfecta. Ahora que sabía su secreto, no tenía que actuar como una adulta, como si tuviese más experiencia que él. Lily solo quería ser ella misma, y James entendió por qué.

Se inclinó para besarla y trazó con sus labios con la lengua, entonces Lily la capturó con la boca y chupó, haciéndolo gemir. La agarró de la cintura. Estaba temblando bajo su tacto, como si no la hubiese tocado antes. La vio cerrar los ojos cuando deslizó un brazo por su espalda, sabía que estaba disfrutando.

Lily capturó sus labios con los suyos y lo besó. Él le respondió acercándose y acostándose junto a ella. La abrazó y entonces ella empezó a besarlo más apasionadamente, por lo que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Ella colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y tiró de él más cerca para profundizar el beso, mientras frotaba su pierna con la suya.

James dejó su mano lentamente a la deriva hasta el borde de la camisa, y la coló bajo ella para llegar hasta sus pechos. Sintió sus pezones a través del sujetador, y Lily comenzó a gemir. Él sonrió contra ella mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador con un movimiento rápido y liberaba uno de sus tesoros. Pero todavía echaba de menos el otro… por lo que bajó su mano hasta su falda… Y la levantó. Pudo sentir el calor entre sus piernas al apretar allí su mano. Lo deseaba, lo sabía.

Ella rompió el beso para zarandearle la camisa y decirle que se la quitase y, mientras James se deshacía de ella, Lily empezó a quitarle los pantalones. La observó mientras le desabrochaba el botón, le abrió la cremallera y los deslizó por las caderas, dejándolo solo en su ropa interior. James tiró los pantalones lejos y empezó a desvestirla. Le quitó la camisa y el sujetador y se arrodilló entre sus piernas para sacarle la ropa interior bajo su falda. Podía olerla. Ese idiota de Sirius tenía razón: olía a sexo. Y él necesitaba su sexo, y necesitaba su cuerpo, otra vez. Era una droga para él, y necesitaba otra dosis. Se colocó entre sus muslos y le levantó la falda para poder frotar contra ella su virilidad, que cada vez crecía más.

Lily dejó escapar un gemido cuando él se dirigió a sus pechos y atacó uno de sus suaves pezones con la boca. Podía sentir cómo le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo, presionando de nuevo su punto dulce, haciéndola estar tan peligrosamente al límite.

"Está tumbado… No habíamos estado así antes", pensó ella.

— No lo habíamos hecho así antes — dijo él de pronto, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, haciéndola sonreír.

Ella observó cómo su lengua saboreaba las zonas sensibles de su piel, encontrando todos los puntos que la volvían loca. Conocía su cuerpo mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el colegio, era un experto encontrando sus caminos secretos, esas áreas secretas que nadie más conocía. James estaba tumbado entre sus piernas, haciéndola estremecerse ante el contacto, torturándola al pasear su mano de su muslo a su cadera.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y le pidió que se pusiese en pie también. Confundida, Lily hizo lo que le pidió, atenta a su sonrisa traviesa, la cual no podía ocultar, al igual que ocurría con su virilidad. La tomó de la mano y la guió a la mesita de noche, la limpió y tiró su varita en la pila de ropa. Maldito fuera Lunático, ni siquiera era capaz de tener la habitación limpia. Cogió a Lily y la colocó de manera que la chica estaba frente a la mesilla de noche.

James la guió para que se inclinase y ella se agarró al mueble para no perder el equilibrio. Lo oyó sacarse los calzoncillos y tirarlos a un lado. Su falda se le subió todavía más cuando sintió sus manos en la cara interna de los muslos… Exploraba, probaba, acariciaba… Hizo presión para abrirle las piernas y apartar su falda. Se sentía sucia. Allí estaba ella, Lily Evans, la empollona intocable, frente a James Potter, con su polla frotándose contra sus piernas, su espalda, sus pliegues húmedos… Se quedó sin aliento cuando entró en ella.

La sostenía por las caderas con fuerza, moviéndose lentamente al principio para dejar que lo sintiese. Entró tan profundo como pudo y el chico se mordió el labio ante la sensación. Su espalda era suave y blanca como la leche, su centro era cálido, y ella era suya de nuevo, toda suya. Se sentía como el cielo, empujando en su interior, haciéndola gemir mientras su mano se movía hacia su área más sensible, sin dejar de moverse.

Lily lo sintió crecer dentro de ella cuando empezó a gemir por la sensación. Sus manos eran suaves y gentiles, sabían dónde presionar, cuando apartarse, cómo tocarla y qué hacer, volviéndola loca. Se sentía intoxicada y su boca se abrió para gemir su nombre.

James se pasó lengua por los labios, viéndola temblar mientras él seguía tocándola. Le dolían las ganas de tenerla, ahora era su derecho hacerle el amor, ella se daba toda, le dejaba tenerla de la manera que quisiese. Dejó de torturarla y, tomándola de las caderas, salió lentamente de su interior. Lo sentía tan suave, y dulce, y cálido, y perfecto a su alrededor… Con un movimiento rápido volvió a entrar y empezó a empujar.

Lily no sabía qué hacer para resistir. La estaba penetrando con tanta fuerza que parecía que hubiesen pasado dos años y no dos días desde la última vez que lo habían hecho. Su boca se abrió cuando sintió una de sus manos en su pecho, pellizcándole el pezón al tiempo que otra deambulaba por su cuerpo, dejándole la piel de gallina. La tocó en todos los lugares correctos y encontró el ritmo perfecto. Siempre sabía lo que hacer para enloquecerla.

Sentía como si estuviese soñando. Allí estaba ella, sudando y jadeando bajo él mientras le hacía lo que quería. James se lamió los labios de nuevo al oír un dulce gemido mientras el asalto a su cuerpo continuaba. Pasó los dedos por su espalda hasta sus caderas y la agarró fuerte para empezar a coger ritmo. Ella empezó a gemir en voz alta y abrió más la boca, emitiendo unos sonidos roncos que despertaron al animal dentro de James.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió como ella se contraía a su alrededor: estaba cerca de terminar también. Un hormigueo lo embargó al empezar a sentir cómo su liberación estaba más cerca, y el sudor empezó resbalarle desde la sien hasta el pecho. Con sus músculos contraídos, la oyó gemir y sintió sus fluidos abandonarla y, finalmente, James llegó al orgasmo gimiendo incontrolablemente al tiempo que se vaciaba en su interior, dejándose caer sobre su espalda y poniendo un brazo a su alrededor.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una capa de sudor, pero nunca se habían sentido tan felices como en ese momento. Ahora había algo más profundo entre ellos ahora, no era un simple instinto animal.

Dejando ir a Lily, James se sentó en la cama y sonrió al ver que ella se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él. Todavía desnudo, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

— ¿Conoces otros lugares? — preguntó Lily, todavía respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Cómo cuales? Ya hemos probado los mejores.

— Bueno, tal vez haya alguno más — su sonrisa le recordó a la de el diablo.

James miró el trozo de pergamino que asomaba del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Tal vez…

* * *

¿Soy yo o los pensamientos de James son un tanto machistas? Contadme qué pensáis en los coments, por fis.

Besiiis!


	8. Motivando al capitán

Y... llegamos al octavo... Dos más, y se acaba...! Como en los anteriores, en este capi he tenido que adaptar debido a la pobreza oratoria de en algunas partes. Aún así, creo que es mi favorito por el momento. Digamos que es... Excitante ;)

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 8: Motivando al capitán  
**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 8. Encouraging the Captain, by TeeNa3)_

Lily estaba nerviosa. Era un vestuario de Quidditch, por las barbas de Merlín; y allí estaba él, entre sus piernas, lamiéndole el cuello mientras ella estaba sentada en el lavabo del baño, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba reclinada con él encima acariciándole la piel de la oreja con la lengua tan suavemente que sentía un agradable hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Había sido idea suya y no pudo decir que no.

— Lo necesito para ganar — le había dicho, y ella había aceptado.

Y ahora, a diez minutos de que llegase el resto del equipo para coger las cosas de sus taquillas, era su deber encargarse del calentamiento del capitán.

Pero lo cierto era que era ella la que se sentía muy acalorada, sobre todo cuando él levantó una mano y ahuecó su pecho izquierdo al tiempo que seguía atacando los puntos sensibles de su cuello. James sintió su pezón a través de la camisa del uniforme y lo apretó suavemente con los dedos, haciéndola suspirar.

Su varita estaba en el suelo. Se acercó más a ella y Lily se abrió más a él para poder sentirlo todavía más cerca. Con una mano James le levantó la falda y la acarició a través de la ropa interior al tiempo que su lengua se desplazaba a su mejilla, y la otra mano se coló bajo la camisa y le acarició el estómago. Hacía ya unos minutos que le había desbrochado los botones superiores de la camisa, dejando a la vista esos preciosos pechos que se había pasado todo el año pasado intentando tocar. Desabrochó y apartó el sujetador de Lily y dejó de besarla por un momento para mirarla. Se dirigió hacia uno de sus pezones, duro tras la tortura de antes y se inclinó para mover por él su lengua.

Lily gimió en voz baja ante el contacto y James la miró con sus preciosos ojos marrones por un momento antes de volver a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón. Encontraba extrañamente excitante lo que estaba haciendo: la forma en que dejaba que su boca se moviera por su pecho, cómo salía la lengua de su boca… Y entonces, sintió como empezaba a crecer la tensión. Ocurrió en algún lugar entre sus piernas, allí donde su virilidad estaba tratando de salir libre y llegar a ella, pero James no dejaba que eso sucediera.

Él seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras su lengua presionaba un poco más fuerte, y ella sintió como su pezón se endurecía todavía más debido a la forma en que lo miraba y la tocaba. Era todo deseo, de eso no había duda, y se reflejaba en su cara, en sus ojos. Su boca se movió más cerca… abrió más los labios, la tocó con la lengua durante un momento y entonces capturó el área más sensible con los labios y chupó suavemente, cerrando los ojos con placer. Sintió como crecía un poco más contra su muslo. Ya llevaba puesta su túnica de Quidditch y Lily estuvo segura de que nunca más podría verlo jugar sin recordar su boca sobre su piel y sus dedos desabrochando el resto de la camisa, levantando la parte delantera de su falda, tocándola por encima de las bragas…

Lily se quedó sin aliento. James había tirado su sostén y estaba jugando con su otro pecho al tiempo que movía la mano bajo su falda. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero no lo necesitaba: si la sensación ya era casi insoportable, la imagen la haría perder el control completamente.

James estaba presionando el pulgar contra el área más sensible de su cuerpo, alternando entre las caricias suaves y los roces intensos. Su boca saboreaba la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus manos exploraban el resto; su mano libre le apretaba el culo, tratando de meterse dentro de su ropa interior.

Se detuvo de nuevo y miró a Lily. La chica usaba los brazos como apoyo al inclinarse hacia atrás sobre el mostrador. Tenía la cara enrojecida y abría la boca, respirando con dificultad, casi gimiendo en cada respiración. Sus pezones estaban duros y húmedos, tenía los ojos cerrados, las piernas separadas y todo su cuerpo irradiaba un calor que no podía contener más. James pasó una mano por su cabello suave y la besó de lleno con la boca abierta mientras se presionaba contra su cuerpo. Ella respondió envolviendo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y arqueando la espalda para pegarse más a él. Él gimió en su boca y recorrió con las manos todo su cuerpo, pellizcando los pezones hinchados y empujado las caderas contra las de ella.

James terminó el apasionado beso, para decepción de Lily, con tanta rapidez que la chica solo pudo gemir desesperadamente queriendo más, pero él simplemente le dio un beso en la barbilla. A continuación en su cuello. Entonces empezó a bajar más y la besó en cada pezón. Ella comenzó a enderezarse al tiempo que James trazaba un camino desde sus pezones a su ombligo y, de repente, estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas. Se sentó derecha, todavía apoyada en sus brazos, y miró con curiosidad los movimientos del merodeador.

Le pasó la lengua alrededor del ombligo al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre la cara interna de los muslos para apartarlos todavía más y tomó su ropa interior. Tiró de ella para hacerle saber que la quería fuera, y Lily se movió un poco para que él deslizase esa pieza de ropa por sus piernas y se la guardase en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

— Para que me de suerte — dijo con simpleza, viendo la cara de confusión de la chica. Entonces sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a su entrepierna, levantándole la falda.

James respiró y cerró los ojos. Lily seguía mirando hacia abajo, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aún así no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando su dedo la tocó justo donde ella más deseaba que la tocase. Era como electricidad: él simplemente puso un dedo ahí, la punta del dedo, un pequeño trozo de piel que se presionó contra su intimidad. Se humedeció los labios. Su dedo era firme, y ella ya sentía pequeñas ondas de placer arremolinándose a su alrededor. Él no apartaba los ojos de ella, y siguió mirándola mientras su dedo descansaba sobre su clítoris. Sentía como si fuesen chipas pulsantes, pero que no se movían… hasta que, de repente, se movió.

Lily abrió los labios cuando sintió una pequeña vibración ante el más mínimo movimiento del dedo. Solo un milímetro, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Solo otro milímetro, y ella involuntariamente separó más las piernas. Y otro milímetro más y se agarró al borde de la encimera. No era un simplemente toque que la hacía alzar la cabeza, era pura energía, y la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella era tan fuerte que pudo sentirla aún con los ojos cerrados, haciéndola morderse el labio.

Y todavía se lo mordió con más fuerza cuando de repente empezó a tocarla suavemente en su punto sensible, haciéndole cosquillas, haciéndola temblar. Era insoportable sentir cómo penetraba su cuerpo para darle placer pero no tocaba sus puntos secretos; él solo la acariciaba con la punta del dedo índice, sin dejar de mirarla. Lily se llevó una mano a la boca y se tocó el labio inferior, que todavía se estaba mordiendo, para a después empezar a acariciarse los labios.

James sacó el dedo de su interior, viendo embelesado como se rozaba y acercándose sin dejar de mirarla. Lily se llevó un dedo a la boca y besó la punta. Para su sorpresa, James se movió hasta donde su dedo acababa de estar e hizo un puchero. A continuación, la besó en donde la había estado tocado y ella se quedó sin aliento. Fue un toque ligero, apenas movió el labio inferior sobre la carne trémula, pero él todavía la estaba mirando con deseo, y cuando su labio húmedo tocó la piel rosada, Lily contuvo el aliento.

La sonrisa que vio en la cara del chico la hizo querer más. Lily vio el brillo diabólico en sus ojos al respirar su cálido aliento peligrosamente cerca de su centro, enviando sacudidas de placer por todo su cuerpo. La prefecta vio como sus manos se movían hacia su entrepierna y sus dedos separaban suavemente sus labios externos. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, vio como Lily se pasaba la lengua por los labios y metía de nuevo un dedo en su boca.

Él la abrió un poco más con los dedos y Lily vio aparecer una punta rosada entre sus labios. Su lengua se acercó a ella y cuando vio como tocaba su clítoris se ahuecó un pecho y empezó a respirar rápido.

No se había dado cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba ya, ni de que sus muslos brillaban con sus fluidos, y James estaba disfrutando cada momento que pasaba entre ellos, saboreando ese aroma dulce. Solo existía su lengua para ella, era todo lo que importaba.

Esa lengua… delicada, gentil, impredecible… Esa lengua que ahora estaba haciéndole cosquillas, tal y como había hecho el dedo minutos antes, solo que en esta ocasión era mucho mejor. Sintió como las diminutas papilas se clavaban en su carne. Se suponía que tenían que sentir el gusto, y eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Degustándola. Lily atrapó un pezón entre los dedos y tiró de él. Sabía que la estaba mirando, pero ella miraba su lengua, que de repente empezó a presionar con más fuerza, con movimientos más rápidos, torturándola. La chica tragó y se llevó el dedo de vuelta a la boca, capturándolo con los labios y succionando.

Al momento tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, y gemidos salvajes escapaban de su boca totalmente abierta. James estaba chupando su clítoris con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, además de los labios, agregó los dientes y la lengua, que se retorció alrededor de ella mientras sus dedos seguían tratando de abrirla más. Como si no fuese suficiente, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su dedo en su entrada. Ella empezó a jadear y él la mordió suavemente. Su punta se deslizó en su interior. La lengua la lamió. El dedo avanzó. Lo sintió chupar fuerte y un grito salió del fondo de su garganta al tiempo que él hundía un dedo en ella. Lo sacó y mordisqueó suavemente la zona para después rozarla suavemente con las puntas de los dedos y enterrar profundamente dos dedos en su interior.

Lily sabía que James seguía mirándola, y no pudo resistir la tentación de devolverle la mirada y meter todo el dedo en la boca al tiempo que seguía gimiendo y respirando con dificultad. Él levantó una ceja y sacó los dedos de su interior para volver a meterlos con rapidez. Sus caderas se sacudieron. Ella sentía el calor allí donde la tocaban sus dedos, donde la tocaba su boca.

Empezó a chuparse el dedo con la boca mientras miraba a James a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que era difícil mantener una cara seria cuando él la tenía casi en al límite. Sus gemidos se volvieron incontrolables, la mano libre de James empezó a doblarle el muslo para…

— ¡James! — llamó una voz fuera del baño. — ¿Estás ahí?

James la soltó solo un momento para gritar:

— ¡Sí!

Pero sus dedos siguieron bombeando violentamente y sus ojos no se apartaban de los verdes de Lily. Él sabía que la volvería loca saber que había gente fuera esperando a su capitán, que estaba ocupado complaciendo a su novia, la cual se sentía ya tan cerca del orgasmo que había empezado a mover las manos por todo su cuerpo gimiendo el nombre de James en voz baja y tirándole del pelo mientras su lengua frotaba con energía contra ella y sus dedos se movían más rápido y más hondamente. Sus manos y su barbilla goteaban cuando escuchó:

— ¿Vienes?

Chupó con fuerza y empujó los dedos tan profundamente como pudo para después responder rápidamente:

— ¡En seguida!

Lily sintió cómo se contraía alrededor de sus dedos y él cogió la varita durante un momento para lanzar un hechizo silenciador antes de que ella comenzara a gritar cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Vio como la mano de la chica se movía hasta su capullo para tocarlo mientras la última oleada de placer la abandonaba.

James se puso en pie con una sonrisita y mirándola. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al ver que el chico recogía sus cosas y se las entregaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, decepcionada — ¿No quieres que…?

— No — dijo sonriendo. — Sé que va a ser incómodo. Pero vamos a ganar, e imagina el placer que será volver contigo sabiendo que me quieres devolver el favor.

Cerró los ojos, soñador, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Cuando Lily se bajó del mostrador, se dio cuenta de que no estaba totalmente vestida, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, James se tocó el bolsillo.

— Suerte pura. Mejor que ninguna poción.

Ella se rio y fue a esconderse tras un cubículo para evitar salir juntos y que la gente empezase a pensar que había algo entre ellos dos. Salió dos minutos más tarde y se encontró con Sirius que, evidentemente, había ido a desearle buena suerte a su mejor amigo.

— Evans, ¿has olvidado algo aquí? ¿O hay algún pasaje desconocido que conecta la biblioteca con el campo de Quidditch? — bromeó, mirando a James en busca de apoyo. Aunque James se hubiera reído, Lily sabría que no era porque la broma de Sirius tuviese gracia, sino porque el chico no tenía ni idea de nada.

— ¿Y a dónde más quieres que vaya, Black? ¿Al cuarto de baño de Hufflepuff? Y de todas maneras, tengo derecho a venir a animar a mi equipo — respondió Lily.

— ¿Cuarto de baño…? — dijo Sirius. — Ya…

Pero Lily no le hizo caso y se alejó sin más al notar un pequeño bulto bajo la túnica de James… Bueno, dos bultos, en realidad.

— Tío… Si mis ojos no me traicionan… Evans no llevaba bragas — dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño en dirección a la puerta por la que Lily acababa de salir.

James se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al sentir el olor de la ropa interior que Lily no llevaba.

* * *

Como sabéis... amo los reviews... ¡Mandadme muchos para motivarme a traducir pronto el capi 9 y saber si ganan o no el partido!


	9. Aguamenti

Penúltimo, señores!

No entiendo por qué en este capítulo la autora decide de repente empezar con las narraciones en primera persona, la verdad. He decidido ignorarlas y seguir narrando en tercera persona, como en el resto de la historia. Además, he censurado un par de descripciones por su temática: hablan de sumisión y del poderío del hombre de manera tremendamente desagradable, y me niego a ayudar a expandir esas ideas tan retrógradas. Si las queréis leer, me temo que tendréis que acudir a la versión en inglés.

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 9: Aguamenti**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 9. Aguamenti, by TeeNa3)_

Estaba sucio y sudado, y olía fatal.

— Cornamenta, creo que necesitas una ducha — dijo Black con una mueca cuando entró tras James en los vestuario, al tiempo que otros tres jugadores salían. Él había marcado cinco veces, ganando para el equipo de Gryffindor cincuenta puntos y dejando sin posibilidades a los Hufflepuffs. Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde el fin del partido y Black y Lily habían bajado para felicitar al ganador con el pelo más desordenado de la historia. — Hueles como Filch.

James levantó una ceja.

— Vaya, muchas gracias, Canuto, eso sin duda mejorará mi confianza en mí mismo — respondió, sacándose los guantes lentamente sin mirar a la chica. — Iré a las duchas después de que el resto haya acabado.

El resto del mundo ya se había duchado o estaba en proceso, excepto James, que por alguna razón se había quedado más tiempo en el terreno de juego. Y en ese momento, por algún motivo, estaba sacándose los zapatos de una manera dolorosamente lenta. Lily se preguntó por qué haría eso.

— Venga tío, date prisa, o te perderás la fiesta.

— ¿Qué fiesta?

— Pff… ¡la fiesta para los campeones! — Black movió las manos por encima de la cabeza de manera ridícula, como si espantase mosquitos invisibles. James frunció el ceño.

— No sabía nada de ninguna fiesta, y puedo hacer lo que quiera, Sirius. No estoy de humor para fiestas.

"¿Se da cuenta de que sigo sin llevar bragas?", se preguntó Lily.

— Vale… parece que no estás de humor. ¡Ni que te hubiesen echado un mal de ojo! — Sirius se rio de su propia broma y añadió. — Me voy entonces. Cuida de él, Evans, está de malas pulgas.

Ella asintió, suspirando. Tres chicas salieron de las duchas charlando, sin apenas darse cuenta de que Lily estaba allí, pero enviándole sendas miradas a James y haciendo babear a Sirius antes de que se fuese.

Potter se puso en pie.

— Vamos.

Lily parpadeó.

— ¿A dónde?

Él hizo rodar los ojos.

— A la ducha, claro.

Ella frunció el ceño profundamente y él sonrió.

— Me debes un favor…

— ¿Qué…?

James se puso las manos sobre las caderas.

— Vengas, Evans, piensa. Sigo empalmado por tu culpa, ¿recuerdas? Como prometí, hemos ganado, así que vamos a ir, y terminar lo que empezamos hace un rato.

Lily se quedó muda, totalmente atónita. Entonces él quería ir…

— ¡A la ducha, vamos! ¡Y no quiero quejas!

Parecía enfadado, pero lo vio sonreír al darse la vuelta. ¿Estaba frustrado entonces? Lily vio como le preguntaba al buscador dónde estaba la snitch, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que la había atrapado hacía veinte minutos.

"Quiere que le devuelta el favor… Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción", pensó Lily.

Entraron en el cuarto de baño. James cerró la puerta a su paso y le sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo que la chica lamentase momentáneamente no tener ropa interior. Él extendió los brazos.

— Muy bien, puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Ella parpadeó, de nuevo sorprendida.

— Desnúdame, Evans. Estoy esperando.

"Maldito deportista arrogante y egoísta. Pero… ¿Quién podría resistirse?". Lily no pudo.

Poco a poco se acercó a él y notó el bulto en sus pantalones. Tenía una gran erección, y la chica tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Empezó por la parte superior, sacándole el jersey y la camisa hasta que finalmente descubrió su musculoso torso y sus brazos bien trabajados. Él envolvió los brazos a su alrededor mientras la acerca y le daba un beso profundo. Sus labios eran suaves, pese a que estaba necesitado, por lo que Lily rompió el beso y cogió su cinturón. Él observaba cada movimiento: la vio abrir la hebilla, después soltar el botón y bajar la cremallera, y suspiró cuando le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

El deseo de complacerlo se hizo más grande a cada momento… La forma en que la miraba, cómo se humedecía los labios… Le apartó los calzoncillos y por fin estuvo en pie frente a él en toda su gloria. La chica se puso de pie y frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad te crees que te voy a hacer nada estando tan sucio?

Él se rio.

— Creo que me harías cualquier cosa _aún_ estando tan sucio.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y lo cogió del brazo para meterlo en una de las cabinas. Gracias a Merlín, había sitio para los dos… Y gracias a Merlín, el sitio no era lo suficientemente amplio como para quitarse la ropa sin rozarse continuamente contra el otro. Así pues, los roces fueren constantes mientras ella se desabotonaba la camisa, desabrochaba su sujetador y dejaba la falda a un lado, en la pila de ropa de James.

Y entonces allí estaban… totalmente desnudos en la ducha. Él abrió la ducha y ella sonrió.

— Vamos a lavarte.

Por suerte había sitio suficiente como para que se pudiese arrodillar. La espalda de James tocó la pared fría e hizo una mueca, al tiempo que el agua de la alcachofa caía sobre ellos. El agua corría por su pecho, su estómago y… Lily tomó su miembro y empezó a lavarlo cuidadosamente al tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas. Parecía que al chico verdaderamente le gustaba, porque empezó a gemir ligeramente. Sus manos se movían a lo largo de su pene mientras el agua corría por sus brazos y sus pechos. Entonces ella empezó a excitarse también. La ponía cachonda la forma en que estaba agachada y, sobre todo, la persona que estaba de pie frente a ella, haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Se acercó a su virilidad y bajó la cabeza. Su lengua salió para tocar la cabeza durante una fracción de segundo y él gimió. Parecía que no podría soportarlo mucho más, y ella sabía que pronto estaría igual. Separó los labios y no pudo resistir la tentación de presionar su cabeza ligeramente, solo para poder escuchar ese sonido de nuevo… el gemido saliendo de su garganta. James emitía ese sonido cada vez que entraba en ella para llenarla por completo. Lily sintió las manos del chico tocándole el pelo, y entonces sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello y él cogió el control. Su lengua salió de nuevo y abrió un poco la boca. Él la agarró del pelo y enpujó sus caderas para entrar en su boca.

El gemido que salió de la boca del moreno fue tan apasionado que ella solo pudo abrir más la boca para dejarlo entrar. No cualquier hombre podía hacer que naciese esa sensación de tensión y pasión en el interior de una mujer. Para ella, ese hombre era Potter.

Él comenzó a empujar levemente, saboreando cada movimiento y dejando escapar más gemidos. Su virilidad entró cada vez un poco más en su boca, cogiendo ritmo y empujando más y más rápido. El agua salpicaba por todas partes, ella se agarraba a sus caderas para no perder el equilibrio y sus dedos seguían en mi pelo. La volvía loca. Una de las manos de Lily se deslizaron hasta sus partes íntimas, de donde manaba un intenso calor.

Los gemidos se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó, apartándose de su boca.

— Yo…

— Levántate.

La sensación cuando James deslizó un brazo por debajo de su muslo y le levantó la pierna fue enloquecedora. Entró en ella con fuerza, Lily estaba ansiosa por sentirlo presionándola contra la pared. Estaba fría, pero no pudo importarle menos. Lo único que le importaba era Potter jadeando en su oído y empujando con fuerza en sus profundidades. El agua le corría por la espalda y piernas de él y por los costados de ella. Oía el sonido de la piel golpeándose, como si fuesen bofetadas, pero eso no era nada comparado con los gemidos que estaba emitiendo James.

Él jadeaba en busca de aire, pequeños gemidos débiles salían de su boca al tiempo que la presionaba contra la pared y entraba en ella con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar gritar de placer y dolor. Entonces la chica levantó la otra pierna y él movió las manos cerca de su culo para abrazarla mejor. James volvió a entrar en ella y Lily sintió cómo presionaba su clítoris. Sintió sacudidas eléctricas cada vez que empujaba en su interior. Tenía unas ansias feroces, nunca lo había visto así, nunca se había imaginado que pudiese ser tan rudo, tan decidido a conseguir lo que quería. Le lamió el cuello y la mandíbula, y después metió la lengua en su boca y la besó. Era un beso tan desesperado como el chico que lo estaba dando. Sus lenguas se batían en duelo, sus cuerpos estaban unidos; el pecho de él rozándose de forma muy erótica contra los pezones de ella cada vez que entraba en su cuerpo. El calor se elevaba en su interior, la liberación estaba cerca. Él rompió el beso y empezó a moverse más rápido.

— Evans…

La forma en que gimió su nombre la hizo perder el control. Sus caderas golpeaban sus muslos con fuerza, estaba empujando en su interior con tanta fuerza que Lily empezó a gritar con violencia. Entonces él la acercó más a su cuerpo y ella gritó en su hombro al tiempo que sentía cómo se vaciaba dentro de ella. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, James se detuvo, pero no se apartó de ella.

— Creo que la próxima vez deberíamos ir al dormitorio de los chicos… o a la sala común…

— Cállate, Potter…

* * *

Esto ya se acaba... Como siempre, os animo a que me contéis qué os ha parecido... Aunque no me soleis hacer demasiado caso, para mi desgracia :(


	10. Instintos animales

Y aquí está el último :(. La verdad es que no es un final cerrado ni mucho menos... ¡pero es lo que hay!

Ojocuidao.: Lenguaje malsonante y lemmon explícito. Quedáis avisados...!

Título original: Catch the Snitch.

Autora Original: TeeNa3.

Fecha original: 14 de septiembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **ATRAPA LA SNITCH**

 **Capítulo 10: Instintos animales**

 _(Catch the Snitch - 10. Animal Instincts, by TeeNa3)_

— Oh, Merlín, esto se siente de maravilla, Lils… No pares… — gimió James.

Sin embargo, ella paró.

— Venga, James, no voy a estar haciendo esto eternamente. Es hora de que me devuelvas el favor.

Él suspiró y rodó para colocarse en la parte superior.

— Vale, ¿cómo lo quieres?

— Suave y lento…

— De acuerdo.

James se frotó las manos… y empezó a masajearle la espalda. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. El apartó el pelo pelirrojo a un lado con suavidad y se trasladó a su cuello, rozando ligeramente la zona detrás de las orejas. Después se movió más abajo y empezó a frotar los hombros.

— Lils, deberías dejar de estudiar tanto o tu espalda…

— Cállate.

Él obedeció, sintiendo con sus dedos donde estaban los músculos más tensos, sin dejar de percibir que ella había empezado a suspirar y gemir suavemente. Le desabrochó el sujetador para trazar la línea de su columna vertebral y ella inspiró con fuerza. James siguió masajeándole los costados, la espalda baja… Y cuando llegó al límite de su espalda, ella no se rio o lo apartó. Simplemente gimió un poco más fuerte y lo dejó continuar.

Sus pulgares se colaron bajo sus bragas de seda. No fue demasiado lejos al principio, pero él habría jurado que a ella le encantaba y que, tal vez, incluso quería más. Cambió de posición y se colocó un poco más abajo sobre sus piernas y la admiró. Lily estaba delgada pero tenía curvas, su pelo rojo fuego se extendía por toda la almohada y su espalda desnuda era blanca como la leche.

Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios. Después cogió la única pieza de ropa que todavía la cubría, y la apartó. La deslizó por sus piernas suavemente y, para su sorpresa, Lily no protestó, sino que le ayudó moviendo las piernas. Ahora estaba frente a él completamente desnuda.

Su boca se hizo agua. No podía resistirse: era toda una tentación. Volvió a repetir su masaje, empezando por su cuello y haciendo todo el camino hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Sentía cómo su respiración se volvía errática cuando sus manos tocaron su trasero desnudo. Él se volvió a relamer los labios cuando sus piernas se separaron. Era como si le estuviese haciendo señas involuntariamente.

James cogió suavemente a Lily por las caderas y la acercó más a su parte inferior. A continuación, sin ningún atisbo de duda, se sacó los calzoncillos y entró con fuerza en ella.

Fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Ella estaba caliente y húmeda a su alrededor, como siempre, al tiempo que él vibraba deseoso en su interior. La pasión que sentía creciendo en su interior estaba aumentando también literalmente dentro de ella.

Tenía miedo de moverse. Las manos le agarraban las caderas con fuerza, sus dedos se clavaban en su piel suave. Se sentía drogado, envenenado, intoxicado de ella. Lily simplemente estaba allí y, sin embargo, parecía que lo estuviera torturando.

Poco a poco, se retiró y la miró. Era una maestra, el culmen de la sensualidad, con su delicioso culo al aire. Se había sentido sucio hacía un momento, pero ahora ni siquiera quería resistirlo. La agarró de nuevo y entró aún más profundamente, más fuerte, más rápido, y entonces empezó a penetrarla localmente, como si fuese un animal, un león al que todos temían y que hacía lo que quería.

Entraba más hondamente en cada embestida, al tiempo que Lily abrió su dulce boca y empezó a gemir fuerte, y aún con más fuerza cuando él le acarició el cuello. Podía sentirla apretándolo y sabía que ella estaba deseosa del placer que él le daba. Pero era su propio placer lo que le importaba en ese momento. Era puro instinto animal, lujuria, una brutal fiebre erótica que lo dominaba.

James se mordió el labio… Quería hacerlo… Entonces, le dio un azote. Ella gimió aún más fuerte. Él aceleró el paso, volviéndose loco. Ella estaba agarrando la colcha en un puño, sus gritos violentos haciendo eco en las paredes del dormitorio de los chicos… Ella se corrió antes, arqueando su espalda de una forma que James nunca habría creído posible y golpeándose a si misma contra su miembro, haciéndolo explotar en el momento en que sus pieles se tocaron. Se vació dentro de ella y cayó sobre su espalda, jadeando.

— Guau… — fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— Cállate…

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperábais más? ¿O no teníais expectativas con la historia? Ya sabéis que os espero en los comentarios.

Gracias por haber seguido conmigo hasta el final esta traducción. Para mí no ha sido exactamente lo que me esperaba, pero sí una forma de empezar a enfrentarme a relatos algo más extensos. Ahora es cuestión de mejorar :)

Y a propósito, os invito a visitar mi perfil para empezar a leer mi nuevo proyecto: la traducción del long-shot "Kiss and Tell". Tengo ya un par de capítulos traducidos y lo estoy cogiendo con muchas ganas: la historia me mola bastante. ¡Ojalá a vosotros también!

Eso es todo, queridos míos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Un besooo


End file.
